


His Face

by Notsalony



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Android!Scott, Character Death, M/M, Multi, Other, Prostitution, Robots, Sexbots, Violence, android!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: What will you do for family?  What will you do for money?  What are you willing to go through to help someone else?  Scott must face this question and find out just how far he is willing to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lifestyle Robotics TM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181478) by [AsexualDerek (Cammerel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek). 



> Please read the Lobo Series, author is amazing and the series is fucking brilliant. I can’t wait for the third part when it comes. But please read it, and show it the love it deserves. Why bring that up? Well that fic inspired me to write this. Ract, this one is for you!

  
  


* * *

  
  
Scott wasn’t sure when the bills had gotten this bad.  Probably right around the time he’d become a werewolf and life had flooded him with the almost weekly supernatural creatures that seemed to flock to him and his life for one reason or another.  But as he sat here looking over the bills he realized that they weren’t just floundering anymore.  Their little house hold was sinking and quite fast.  Between his mom’s pay check and his own they weren’t likely to be able to keep the house.  And even as graduation neared he wasn’t entirely sure that they’d be able to do anything about it.  Collage seemed like so far out of his world now as he sat here looking at the bills.  
  
“You realize with as much room as you have here the pack could move in and pay rent, right?” Stiles was sitting there looking at the numbers with him.  
  
“Yeah, and even then I’m not entirely sure it’ll be enough.” He sighed as he started arranging bills into piles of when they needed to be paid.  
  
“Yeah...” Stiles sighed. “Which kind of makes the whole apartment hunting for next year seem like a dick thing to bring up.” He sighed.  
  
“Stiles, if I leave.. All this is on my mom.” Scott gave Stiles a look that clearly said he was already edging towards not going to collage at all.  
  
“I get it dude.” He sighed.  “Do you think we can talk Derek out of a loan?”  
  
“And pay him back how?” Scott rolled his eyes.  
  
“I can give a pretty mean lap dance.”  
  
“Stiles.”  
  
“Hear me out.”  
  
“Stiles, I don’t think Derek wants a lap dance from you.”  
  
“And you’d know this how?” Stiles grumbled.  
  
“I just do.” Scott pinked up.  
  
“Oh now you have to tell me.”  
  
“No I don’t.” Scott looked away.  
  
“I’m starting to get the sense that you know something about sour wolf that I don’t.” Stiles glared.  
  
“I probably know a few things.” Scott felt his shoulders give.  “But the point is, even with Isaac living here and pitching in, we’re not doing great.  Hell I’m not entirely sure that with the entire pack living here if it’d make a dent.” He sighed.  
  
“We just need to find something that will help cover expenses...”  
  
“Plus if I go away to collage I kind of have to give up my job which means one less pay check to go around.”  
  
“Shit.” Stiles frowned.  “I hadn’t thought of that.”  
  
“I mean I’m pretty sure Deaton will hire me back when I get out or what ever, but seriously... How am I supposed to do this.” Scott hung his head and draped himself over the table.  “Man I’m just so screwed.” He sighed as he looked at the large numbers on the bills.  
  


***

  
  
“Scott, you know I don’t have a problem helping out.” His dad smiled as he sat in the hospital lounge talking to his son.  
  
“Thanks.  I just need to help mom get some of the bigger stuff down to a manageable level.  Once I’m gone and I take my insanity with me, things should get easier on her.  And she might be able to work things out with just her pay check.”  
  
“Which makes sense.” Raff nodded.  “I’m glad you came to me.”  
  
“We talked about having you more in my life and this just... It seemed like something we should try.” Scott smiled, he hadn’t been doing a lot of that lately.  He’d heard back from all three schools he’d applied to and he’d gotten into all three of them.  He just had to choose which one he wanted to go to.  His test scores had reflected how hard he worked at his grades and had proved he could do this.  It was just a matter of getting the money together.  And he was glad that things were working out in their favor right now.  For the first time in months he felt like he could breathe a little.  As he sat there in the waiting room however, that feeling was soon to melt away.  
  
Maybe it was the scream he heard building up, or the sickening sound of bones breaking.  Maybe it was the smell of putrid flesh or the way his instincts geared up as all three hit him that he turned around with his blood red eyes and watched in horror as a mass of corpses bound together by what looked like lightning, started attacking people.  His first instinct was to protect his father who was already standing up to back behind his supernatural son.  But as the elevator dinged and his mother walked out in the middle of this chaos Scott charged.  He felt the breeze from the bullets being fired at the creatures from his father’s gun.  He couldn’t hear the gun going off, his mind was too focused on getting to his mother first.  He was almost there when three of the creatures jumped onto her, another blocking his path before it’s lead head became so much splattered meat when the bullet hit it.  He ducked and dodged, tearing at things with his claws as he got to his mother.  
  
He tore one off of her and threw it against the nearest wall.  One of the others turned on him, their multiple mouths stained with blood as he tore into them.  The world seemed to narrow down to just his claws and the grey flesh he was tearing into.  Until the creatures in front of him were dead and he was presented with his mother’s limp body.  He rushed her to the elevator and up another floor to the doctors up there.  He told them someone had attacked everyone downstairs, and they went to work on her.  He quickly went back down stairs to see if he could help with the clean up.  The creatures seem to draw life from the lightning binding the corpses together to act as one creature.  As they killed them, the lightning would flicker out and the corpses would fall away from one another till they were just piles of dead bodies.  He was wading through the bodies looking for his dad when he noticed his father’s face, frozen in horror.  It took him a bit to process that his father’s throat was torn out.  And as that sank in and he realized his father was dead, sounds began to filter back into him.  He could hear the alarms, hear the Sheriff as he tried to get Scott to move.  His dad was dead and his mom was in surgery... He felt his entire world collapse around him and he gave into the black void of unconsciousness.  
  


***

  
  
Derek slowly came to, the knocking on his door drawing him out of his sleep.  He’d zoned out reading a book to the sound of the rain hitting his roof and he’d been totally unconscious when the pounding had stirred him from his slumber.  He threw open the door and found a soaking wet Scott standing on his doorstep, his shoulders sagging under the weight of too much knowledge and too much responsibility.  He looked like he’d walked over here in the rain and with a glance outside Derek realized there were no cars and no bike meaning he had.  
  
“Scott...”  
  
“My dad’s dead.” Derek pulled Scott inside.  
  
“How...”  
  
“Random supernatural attack.  Spirits drawn in by the Nemeton.  They were ancient beings that needed human corpses to exist on this plane, and by re-killing their bodies we made it to where they can’t come back here for a really long time.” His voice was flat and utterly devoid of any inflection.  “One of them tore out his throat.” Scott allowed himself to be sat down and took the towel he was offered, holding it limply till Derek took it back, spread it out and sat Scott down on the towel.  
  
“Is there anyway to make sure they stay gone?” Derek went back and got more towels, starting to dry Scott for him since he seemed too in shock to really function right now.  
  
“Deaton and Stiles are on lore duty.  They think they’ll have something to bind the spirits or kill them, I wasn’t really listening.” His eyes seemed empty.  
  
“What else happened?” Derek knew this had to be more then just his dad.  
  
“My mom’s in the ICU.” Scott said in the same blank tone.  “One of them started chewing on her before I could get it off.  She’s alive.  But she’s got an infection that’s acting like a flesh eating virus.  They can’t cure it, and the hospital isn’t sure what to do about it.” He looked up at Derek.  “I asked Deaton if the bite could cure it.  He had them send a sample to him and he had me use my fangs to pierce the chunk of flesh.  The bite accelerates the virus to the point of putrification the flesh in seconds before it melts off the bone.” He flinched at the sound of that.  “If I bite her she’ll be in there and feel her body die around her before she goes insane and then dies.”  
  
“Scott...”  
  
“We barely had the money to survive before.  And while with all the supernatural shit in town the hospital has a better health plan that covers this sort of thing... She wont have a pay check, and probably can’t ever work again.  Plus if she does survive... She... She’ll need a live in nurse to take care of her full time.” His voice trembled now as he fought to not think about this.  “I’ll have to stay in town.  Stay at my job, maybe find another one.  Collage is out of the question.  There’s no way I can afford it now.”  
  
“What about...”  
  
“I asked dad for help but he’s dead now.  He had life insurance policies in my and mom’s names, and set us up as his beneficiaries of his benefits.  But those will only last so long.  They’d be the rest of mom’s life if they were still married, but this way she gets about a year’s worth before she’s cut off.  And together that’s looking at about half our debt we had this morning, and wont even begin to touch everything else.” His eyes went back to that glassy lost place where he tried hard not to feel a single thing as he sat there, shivering from the cold as Derek did his best to dry him.  
  
“Scott...” Derek was at a loss for what to do.  He needed to get Scott out of those close but he knew that wouldn’t work like this.  Scott’s mind was in too much of a shocked state to undress himself and he wasn’t sure Scott could handle being undressed by him.  
  
“Help?” His voice was broken and he was crying when he looked at Derek.  “I... I don’t care what I have to do... I’ll do anything for the money.” His hand rested on Derek’s crotch.  “Anything.” His eyes were too hallow and too big right now, letting Derek know that Scott was still too in shock to understand what he was doing.  
  
“Scott...”  
  
“I know you have feelings for me.” Scott blurted out.  “I know you’ve wanted me since Peter bit me.” He held onto Derek’s crotch, stroking along the lengths.  “And if it means my mom is taken care of I’ll let you do what ever you want.” He barely blinked, his mind disconnected from his actions entirely.  
  
“Scott...”  
  
“I’m a virgin back there.” Scott stated.  “Only ever been with Alison and myself.” He nodded to himself as he said this.  “I’ve never been with a guy.  You’d be getting a prime deal.” He was thinking Derek had changed his mind, seemed to think he had to sell himself to get Derek to buy him.  Derek sighed as he put his hands on Scott’s shoulders, stopping the shudder that was running through Scott as he struggled to hold still.  
  
“Scott we need to get you warmed up.  I need you to take your cloths off.”  
  
“Okay.” Scott agreed, his mind blank as he just started stripping, assuming the sex was about to start and his disassociated mind screaming that he should try to be more aware to figure out what Derek liked.  But before he could really act on trying to please Derek, Derek wrapped a large fluffy towel around him and then wrapped him up in soft warm blankets before sitting on the coach and holding him to try to radiate more body heat into the blankets.  “You don’t want to fuck me?”  
  
“Scott...” Derek sighed.  “I want nothing more then to be with you.  You know that.  But I also know you don’t want me.  And when you came out of this shocked state you’d resent me for taking advantage of you like this.” Derek held him close, hiding his own tears at the back of Scott’s head.  “I’m sorry your dad died, and I’m sorry your mom got hurt.  And I can give you some money to help for now.  I have some of Peter’s cash on hand since he’s been committed full time after what happened after the stuff with Kate.” Derek sighed heavily.  “But I don’t expect you to sleep with me in return.” Scott nodded, his movements jerky and disjointed.  He vaguely felt a sense of floating in the warmth of Derek’s blankets and didn’t seem to notice as he drifted away into unconsciousness.  
  


***

  
  
Scott slowly regained consciousness, groggily realizing he was laying on Derek’s sofa in just a legion of blankets and towels.  He blushed and looked around before he noticed his dried clothing hanging up near him.  He reached for them and pulled them to himself, vaguely remembering the things he’d said and why he’d come here but wondered why or rather how he’d ended up out here.  He looked around for just a moment and his eyes fell upon a letter sitting on the coffee table.  
  
__Hey,__  
  
__I slept in my room with the door shut.  I’ll wait for you to tell me you’re awake and dressed before I come out.  I think we need to talk about last night.  Please make some coffee, if Stiles has taught you how to use that contraption he bought me, go for it.__  
  
_-Derek_  
  
Scott blushed as he read the short note, but quickly pulled on his boxers under the covers before pulling his shirt on and getting out of the covers to finish dressing.  He normally wouldn’t feel this shy, but he had basically offered his body for cash to Derek, effectively asking to whore himself out and Derek had some how had the will power to say now.  Scott wasn’t stupid.  He could smell the things Derek did with himself, and how that same sort of smell came off Derek when he was around Scott.  He was deeply attracted to Scott, and he had still managed to turn down a complete pass to Scott’s body.  Maybe it was the money?  Maybe Derek didn’t like to pay for sex?  Scott wasn’t sure.  All he knew was it felt like he’d been rejected and he wasn’t sure how that sat with his ego.  
  
He sat there dressed looking at the letter for a bit before he finally sighed.  “You can come out now.” Scott sighed as he looked up to watch Derek walk out barefoot in just a sweater and sleep pants.  
  
“How you doing today?” Derek put his hand on Scott’s shoulder before squeezing and walking away to start breakfast.  
  
“I’m doing.” Scott sighed as he got up and with three button pushes and a couple scoops of coffee had the coffee maker going just fine.  
  
“One of these days I need to find a manual.”  
  
“Stiles has one like this at home.  I know how to use it when I stay over.” Scott smiled softly, before it wilted around the edges.  Little things could take you out of the moment, take you out of remembering when all your brain wanted to do was focus in on the fact that you lost someone.  Scott knew that it would pass.  He’d lost people before.  But... This just seemed so much bigger.  To loose someone who’d known you your entirely life felt like a blow he wasn’t sure he’d recover from.  Like someone had cut away a chunk of his foundation and left him more hollowed out from it.  He was scared of the fact he might heal from this and that he might not.  He was so busy with his own thoughts and feelings he hadn’t even noticed he’d fixed Derek a cup of coffee and sat down at the island in the kitchen to eat.  
  
“It takes time to process.” Derek nodded, having gone through this a lot over the last ten years.  
  
“I don’t know how you did this.”  
  
“A lot of soul searching, and a lot of screaming, and then there’s always the tried and true method of beating the ever loving shit out of some trees till they call down and you have a small wall of downed trees around you while you heal from punching trees.” Derek gave a soft sad smile into his coffee before sipping on it.  
  
“I don’t think I can even start to raise my arms to fight right now.” Scott sighed.  “All I want to do is curl up in a ball and sob.” He looked up at Derek.  “Thanks for...”  
  
“Don’t.” Derek shook his head.  “I told you last night.  I’d give you some money to help.  And I will.  But don’t.” He looked at Scott, his eyes shining from unshed tears.  “I don’t have the strength to keep being the good guy and turning you down.” He shuddered.  
  
“Okay.” Scott nodded.  He huddled in on himself, knowing how hard it was for Derek to admit that on any level he’d been willing to totally give in to Scott last night, hell if Scott kept pushing he was pretty sure he’d have Derek paying him for sex shortly.  But that wouldn’t be fair to Derek.  And while life was busy kicking him in the teeth he couldn’t do that to other people.  “I need to find a better more steady stream of income.” He sighed.  
  
“I might know something.” Derek sighed.  
  
“Oh?” Scott bit his lip, worried where this might go.  
  
“It’s not so much.. What you offered.” He saw Scott relax.  “As it is being willing to sell your likeness.” Scott frowned as Derek sighed and went and got his laptop.  A few minutes of typing and clicking and he brought up a sight.  
  
“Replo?” Scott frowned, as he read the page.  
  
“They deal in high end replicant technologies.” Derek tried for casual with his tone.  
  
“Replicant technologies?” Scott raised an eyebrow as he sat there scrolling down and blushed as he came face to face with pictures of naked people in pictures with sales tags. “What the fuck is this?” He gestured.  
  
“It’s run by a couple supernatural creatures.  They have two sides to the business.  The public and mundane side, which is where they make high end sex dolls for humans to buy.  They pay their models a fee and a percentage of the profit from each sale of their models.  But because they’re supernatural they have a second side to their business.” Derek clicked on a section of the site that if he had human eyes would have been just a black square, but with his werewolf eyes he could tell was two different shades of black that made a rune symbol.  It prompted for a password and Derek typed something in before turning the computer back around to Scott.  “The supernatural side of things they make copies of a person... And depending on how much you’re willing to pay you can get the person’s personality or a different personality implanted into the copy.” Derek looked down.  
  
“So I’d be giving them the right to sell sex dolls... And magical clones... Of my body.  Some of which would have completely different personalities in them?” Scott looked concerned.  
  
“The money’s not that bad.” Derek made a face and Scott’s eyes went wide.  
  
“You’ve DONE this.” Scott’s shock was palpable.  
  
“We were on the run, Lora had to go off on __pack__  business, and I needed cash to survive.  I was 19 and legal enough to enter into the contract where I went in, they made a mold of various parts of my body and made a master copy of me and over several months I sat and worked on the runic heart with them so that they could have a copy of my persona to implant into the flesh and blood copies they’d sell.  I still get a check from them all these years later.”  
  
“So there are people who still buy teenaged you sex dolls and copies?” Scott was shocked at this.  
  
“Yeah... And I’m pretty sure if Stiles knew about this he’d have bought one by now.” Derek sighed.  
  
“I’m not sure.  He kind of felt teenaged you was a bit of a dick.  He likes the more grown up you.” Scott gestured.  
  
“I’ve not...” He blushed.  “They offer a thing where you can always come in and do updated models.  I haven’t went in for one.” Derek bit his lip.  
  
“Not sure if you want people having adult you to fuck with out you knowing it?” Scott raised an eyebrow.  
  
“The money’s good enough to forget about that part, that there are people with that amount of money buying copies of me as a teenager.” Derek sat down hard.  
  
“What kind of money are we talking about?” Scott frowned.  
  
“I bought this building with one check.” Scott’s eyes went wide as he looked around.  There was no way he’d make that kind of money from something like this, was there?  Maybe.  He’d been hit on a lot when he went with Danny to the Jungle, and he’d even won a wet speedo contest there once when he was drunk of some of that shit that Lydia brewed for them.  His mind drifted to asking her to make a batch so he could get wasted and not think about all this for a little bit.  
  
“What would I have to do?”  
  


***

  
  
The nearest office had turned out to be a couple hours away.  Scott had went in and told his mom he was needed for pack business out of town and he’d have a ride.  He’d then called the school and told them about what happened with his parents, and after talking to his mother’s doctors, they excused him from school for the week.  Not that a week was enough to deal with the stress and crushing loss, but they could let him get out of a week of school for grief related reasons.  He was sitting in Derek’s jeep, completely unsure if he was doing the right thing.  Stiles had corned him and asked where he was going.  The whole pack had been there.  He told them he’d found a way to pay for things, and it required Derek to take him some where for a couple days.  He’d be back in two days and until then they could reach him on his cell if anything came up.  His mother had protested him doing anything too extreme to get them money but he’d explained that there was a way to make some money and that it wasn’t too extreme, and it’d help keep them afloat till she was better.  She’d hated the idea of him being gone but the pack was going to be there daily to keep tabs on her and to keep her safe.  And Derek had sworn he’d look after Scott for her.  
  
Scott wondered how many of them knew about Derek’s crush.  The way his mother made Derek swear, he was pretty sure she knew.  And a fair number of them probably assumed that Derek was paying him to go away with him some where, where he could fuck Scott with out distractions for a few days.  And while they’d pretty much said they wouldn’t judge what ever was getting Scott the money, there’d been some sad looks his way and some really nasty dirty looks aimed at Derek.  
  
“You could have told them.” Scott said after about an hour of silence on the road.  
  
“If they want to believe I paid you for sex, then they can believe I’m that desperate.  I can only imagine what Stiles would do with this knowledge.”  
  
“True.” Scott nodded, vowing not to tell any of them about what was really going on.  They could think what they liked.  He’d be happy just to have the money and not have to worry about things.  Maybe he could afford a full time live in care taker and do collage.  He wanted to have hope but he also wanted nothing to do with hope, because every time he started to hope he always felt like he was going to fall apart at the seams again.  Life liked to kick him in the teeth when ever he tried to hope.  
  
“Just focus on the music and let your mind drift.” Derek put on a mix tape that seemed to be a mix of musics he’d found over the course of his life time that relaxed werewolves.  Scott soon found himself drifting in and out of sleep till he slowly came to as they pulled up to a gated fenced off building in the middle of no where.  
  
“What?” Came from a square rusted looking speaker when Derek pushed the button.  
  
“Applicant 119-1 male.” Derek said carefully as he held down the button before letting go and waiting as there was a buzz and the gate opened to let them in.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“My model number.” Derek drove over to a derelict looking building and parked inside the structure.  The inside looked just as crappy as the outside and Scott was starting to feel even more anxious about this entire thing.  It wasn’t until they got to a crumbling set of doors that Derek moved a rotted looking fixture and pushed a new looking button that the doors parted to reveal a very technologically advanced looking elevator.  Scott frowned as he got in and Derek put the façade back into place before stepping in.  
  
“Derek...” Scott looked at him.  
  
“They don’t want to attract attention.  And their magics require specifics.  So they set up shop in an abandoned mental hospital.  They’ve took care to make sure that the facility can’t be found by normal means and that all digital foot prints lead in circles so that nothing can lead back to where they do this from.  Imagine if the humans found out that there was a facility out in the middle of no where that made living, breathing, thinking sex toys for rich people to buy?” He shook his head.  “It’s better that it’s hard to tell where this place is.” He nodded to himself as they went down several stories underground before the elevator stopped and a man in a lab coat was waiting on them.  
  
“Derek, I wasn’t expecting you to come in...” The guy smiled, before he looked over at Scott.  “What’s up Derek?” His eyes looked a little worried.  
  
“Scott here is in need of cash and wants to apply.” Derek nodded to Scott.  
  
“Derek you know how our screening process works... We can’t just.”  
  
“Show him Scott.” Scott nodded, and his eyes went red.  
  
“An... An Alpha?!?” The guy hushed his voice but looked shocked.  
  
“I take it you don’t get too many Alphas in here?” Scott blushed.  
  
“None so far.” The guy looked at Derek like he had a second head suddenly.  
  
“Derek showed me your site, told me what you guys do here, and I’m in dire need for cash.” Scott put his hands in his pockets. “Does it help that I’m also a true alpha and a bitten wolf?” The guy’s eyes went even wider.  
  
“My uncle became our alpha, bit Scott, then I became the alpha and about the time I burned it out saving someone, Scott awoke his true alpha status and became our pack’s alpha.”  
  
“Sorry about your sister.” The guy sighed as he ushered them down the hall towards a set of offices.  “A true alpha... Here.” He shook his head as he led them inside and closed the door behind them.  “So you’re aware... That your likeness will be used as a sex doll for men and women to fuck as they see fit all across the world?” The guy looked at Scott carefully.  
  
“I’m okay with that.” Scott nodded.  
  
“And the other side of the business?”  
  
“I’m aware that you have managed to make models who’s eyes change color with their animal or creature, and some even have muted versions of their abilities.  Since you’ve never tried it on an alpha I’m guessing you don’t know if mine will have red eyes or not.” The guy nodded.  “And a true alpha is even rarer.  So I’m pretty sure that it’ll be interesting to see what happens there.  I’m not sure I fully understand the other side...” Scott blushed.  
  
“We happen to have a new 119-1 in training.” Derek’s eyes got wide as they were lead out of the back of the office into a glass elevator down to a series of white domes till they went to one labeled 119-1m.  They went inside to find a fully naked version of Derek’s teenaged self lifting weights as he watched a video on art history.  “119-1, say hello to our guests.”  
  
“Hi.” Derek’s younger self nodded to them before shutting off the video.  “You’re not the guy who bought me.” He tilted his head.  
  
“N-no.” Derek blushed.  “I’m the model who posed for your form.” Derek managed to get out.  
  
“Oh.  Nice.” 119-1 nodded as he looked Derek up and down.  “We did pretty good for ourselves.” He smiled before looking at Scott.  
  
“I’m trying to understand all this to get ready to make a model myself.” Scott felt his face flush.  
  
“Well, it’s pretty easy to understand.  I’m a biological replicant created through a supernatural process that is a staple ability of the creatures who run this facility.  They take the master copy into a room and through a very personal process, create an exact copy of the master copy.  We of course have one small difference from originals like yourself.” He pulled on his left peck and it opened to reveal an iron square that had a small cube rotating inside it’s empty space.  “The runic heart.  It allows them to implant personalities and other information onto.  So if the body is damaged, so long as the runic heart is salvageable, we can be replaced or placed into a new body.” 119-1 smiled.  “I have most of the core master copy persona, but with some minor tweaks.” He closed up his chest and smiled.  
  
“W-what tweaks?” Derek blushed.  
  
“I’m being bought by a man who wants someone fluent in six languages, who can talk about art history and appreciate the finer things in life.” He shrugged.  “And he had my sex drive tuned up considerably.” 119-1 nodded.  “But most of the systems are the same.” He nodded as he went back to working out.  
  
“The persona can be set to almost anything.  It all depends on the limits of the core persona.” The man smiled as he lead them out.  
  
“Okay.  So each one is entirely unique?” Scott blinked.  
  
“Yes.” The man smiled as he nodded.  “So you’re okay with this part of things?” He kept eyeing Scott like he was going to bolt.  
  
“My father was killed and my mother is hanging on by a thread.  I don’t have the money to have any problem with this.” He gave the guy a plain look.  “I’ll sign the contracts now.” Scott nodded.  
  
“Okay.” The guy nodded, still afraid Scott was going to take off and say no.  
  
“I’d also like to do an age progression update.” Derek caught the man off guard.  
  
“Really?!” He looked over joyed.  “You don’t know how much they’ve been asking for that...” He smiled.  “We were able to add a few years to their faces, age them up a little some of the models who were being used for more public lives.  But with a full body scan...” He eyed Derek up and down.  
  
“Fully body scan and a personality update for the core files.” Derek nodded.  
  
“Oh you’re going to make my supervisor’s day today.” The guy smiled.  
  
“You tell him you got a true alpha and a beta who went from being a blue eyed to beta to a red eyed alpha to an amber eyed beta who can transform, and I’m pretty sure you’ll be made salesman of the fucking year.” Derek smiled then.  
  
“You...” Derek flashed his amber eyes and the guy squeaked.  
  
“I can go full wolf now.”  
  
“C-can we scan the wolf form?” The guy looked shocked.  
  
“Yes.” Derek smiled.  The guy lead them back to his office and headed off to tell his boss.  
  
“I thought you said the transformation was a sacred thing, something so rare that it was cherished...”  
  
“It is.” Derek looked at Scott.  
  
“Then why...”  
  
“Think of it as my contributing to your college fund.” Derek squeezed Scott’s knee.  
  
“I...”  
  
“Don’t.” Derek smiled a sad smile.  “It’s the least I can do.”  
  


***

  
  
Derek had been taken off to his pod to start his scan, and a woman in a lab coat had come to lead Scott away to his pod.  It looked like a big balloon but they had him strip off and get inside.  Once inside they filled it with some sort of gel that allowed him to sort of float in the middle of the sphere and didn’t interrupt the scans as they took precise measurements of every part of his body.  Part way through they asked him to become aroused so they could record that.  Masturbating in a gel filled sphere was strange because of the way it echoed and the way every movement moved his whole body.  Being aware that he was being watched and recorded had it’s own feelings around it but Scott simply got into it and let himself become aroused.  When he was done he held still so they could do all sorts of measurements and scans.  Once that was done came the much more practical side of things.  He was lead off to a place where he was put into a series of life casts to get high detailed copies of his face, hands, feet, and whole body really.  Next came molding his penis both soft and erect.  Which he’d had to masturbate in front of a the lady again so that the techs could set up the mold for this part.  Then they had him take dental molds and several mouth molds so that they could get his mouth accurately enough.  He was standing there naked wondering what was next when the lady came back in.  
  
“I’ve got one more mold to run and then we can move on from this part.”  
  
“What’s left?” Scott blushed.  
  
“An anal molding.” He blinked at her. “Most of the male clients buy the duplicates for their... Assets... As much as the rest of their bodies.” She straightened her glasses as she looked Scott in the eye.  
  
“Oh.” Scott blushed and got up on the table as she indicated.  She had him on his hands and knees and she brought in what looked kind of like a blue nondescript dildo.  She lubed him up and slowly fingered him till he was open enough to take the dildo which was mounted on some sort of sensor system that once it was inside him, it was the first thing to really enter him back there.  He crouched back there and began to blush as he felt the dildo filling out and stretching him as it seemed to grow longer and thicker in parts, he whimpered when it seemed to go snug against his prostate and he was left on the edge as the process dinged to a completion.  She told him that he could have a few minutes to bring himself off before they started the next section of the process, and left him alone to his thoughts and his hand as he went to town trying to bring himself off.  He was almost there when the door opened and a couple of the techs walked in, who were startled to find him still in there, and were soon treated to a bit of a facial as he came hard enough to hit them in the face with his sperm from where he was sitting.  
  
“I’m sorry... I...”  
  
“Its okay.  I should have checked to see if anyone was in here first.” The tech went over and washed off, acting like this was something that just came with the job.  For all Scott knew it did.  But after his orgasm he was given a robe and lead to the next section of the testing which was him sitting for hours on end in front of a camera recording his face as he spoke and made various emotive states.  He also was asked a great deal about himself.  It was well after night fall when they took him to a pod where Derek was already sitting with supper ready.  They ate and Scott texted everyone back in between talking with Derek about what was coming up the next day.  Scott looked down at his wrist band that listed him as 471-3 and was busy committing that to memory when Derek sat back on the sofa and laid over on his side.  
  
“Sleepy?” Scott asked as he looked up.  
  
“Yeah.  It’s exhausting.  And tomorrow starts the intensive stuff.”  
  
“Oh?” Scott suddenly felt small.  
  
“They’ll put you through having sex with both female and male models as both a top and a bottom to record how you react and preform.  It builds a baseline so they know if they need to offer different patches and things to change how you preform.”  
  
“The clients who are buying get to see the recordings don’t they.” Scott sighed.  
  
“Yes.  They’ll get to review the footage.” Derek sighed.  “But be thankful you can’t transform, I have to do all of it as both shapes.” Derek grinned.  
  
“Oh...wow.” Scott blushed.  
  
“Sleep now and loads of sex tomorrow.” Derek crawled off the sofa and headed towards his bed.  “You’ll need the energy for it.”  
  
“Yeah...” Scott sighed as he followed suit, choosing to sleep in his robe.  After everything he’d done today in front of perfect strangers, he still felt self conscious being naked around Derek.  And a stray thought bounced into his head that wouldn’t leave, who’s going to buy his model?  What kind of men and women are going to pay to have copies of him as their sex toys?  It took him forever to finally pass out and drift off to sleep.


End file.
